Forbidden
by GlitterGirl123
Summary: CeCe makes a promise to Rocky not to fall for Ty. But some promises were never meant to be kept. It was like taking a bite from the Forbidden Fruit. It wasn't allowed in any ways, it was so wrong yet it was so damn tempting you couldn't resist the urge and see what would happen, no matter how severe the consequences. Entry to iGoogleZayn's "First Kisses" contest.


**_Hey guys! This is my first (and probably only) Cy one-shot! It's for the First Kisses contest by iGoogleZayn. The pairing is Cy and the theme is forbidden. Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

"Promise me, CeCe," Rocky pleaded. "Please."

"Why do I have to? He's…you know, Ty," said girl replied dismissively.

"Just do it!"

"Alright! I, Cecelia Amanda Jones—stop laughing Raquel—promise to never fall for Ty Blue, the older brother of my best friend Rocky Blue as long as I live." CeCe never knew that vow would ever be broken.

* * *

**_Several months later_**

It was a normal, Saturday afternoon in Chicago. It was windy as usual, but today it was raining so hard that the water droplets were practically bouncing off the pavement and it hurt when it came in contact with your skin. There was absolutely no way anyone would go outside on this dark, gloomy day so CeCe, Ty and Rocky decided to watch some television as they usually did in times like this. But of course, CeCe and Ty were fighting about which channel they should watch.

"No! I need to see the football game!" Ty practically screamed out.

"NO!" CeCe exclaimed, the tone of her nearly identicle to the boy. "Today is the finale of The Bachelor and I have to see it!"

"Oh there's gonna be reruns, it's not that important!"

The redhead let out a dramatic gasp. "How _DARE_ you?"

Rocky let out an exaggerated sigh. "Here we go again…"

"SHUT UP ROCKY!" both teens yelled out, their heads whipping out towards the brunette.

She simply rolled her eyes. "I have no time for this, I have to get ready for my date anyways," she mumbled while standing up from the bright orange couch and walking to the front door.

"Make sure Gunther doesn't get all touchy-touchy!"

"Oh, says you!" she snapped back.

"Why can't you reschedule? It's raining so much!" her best friend asked.

"Because we can't. We already made reservations and there's no refunds," was the brunette's reply as she quickly slipped away to avoid further argument.

After a good ten minutes of fiery arguments CeCe finally won, as she ended up threatening to post the picture of Ty dressed up as princess Leia and simply smirked in satisfaction after seeing the horrified look on the brunet's face as he muttered something about getting back at her. The comment actually made CeCe burst out with laughter and even if Ty was mad at her, he couldn't help but think how it was beautiful music to his ears, a fine melody he could listen to all day no matter how hard he resisted. His ears perked up whenever she laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You think you can actually get revenge on me? Cute."

"Is that a challenge?"

"That must be the only joke that's actually worth laughing at. Now shush! I need to see who he chooses as his new bride!" After an hour of cruel torture for Ty and pure bliss for CeCe the television screen went black…along with the rest of the house as the entire room was plunged into darkness. Out of instinct the first thing CeCe did was grab the object that was closest within her reach which turned out to be Ty's arm. She didn't even care if it was Ty, her nails were digging into his flesh and he winced slightly from the pain. After the redhead realized what she was doing, her pale hand jerked away as the blood rushed to her cheeks and for once, CeCe was glad that there was no source of lighting whatsoever.

"Sorry…" she mumbled. "Since that incident with Klaus the dark just freaked me out."

"I thought you were always afraid of the dark?"

"I was. But Klaus made it worse."

"Oh," the caramel-skinned boy simply said and Ty cursed himself of his sudden inability to not say a proper sentence.

"Yeah." But as the time goes by, the two of them ended up just talking, nothing else, both just said the first topic that popped into their minds. Neither of them got tired of it, in fact they actually enjoyed and got to know each other even better if possible. They didn't notice how the afternoon quickly faded into the evening, nor did they pay any mind that the heavy downpour had came to a halt or that how they started from being at separate ends of the couch to their thighs brushing against each other.

"So you wanted to become a rapper when you were six?"

"Pretty much. Same time you decided to be a dancer."

She let out a slight giggle. "That's nice."

"Yeah…" he said. The tones of their voices were becoming softer by the minute. Their chatting went from enthusiastic chatting to soft muttering. CeCe found her teeth wedging themselves between her lower lip. Wait, she only did that when she was shy.

…Why was she nervous around Ty?

Sometimes the redhead wondered if she actually held any romantic feelings for him. She knew it was forbidden but she had to know, at least for her own sake.

Now was probably the only chance to find out.

"Hey Ty?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I try something? I just wanna…'experiment'."

"Uh…okay."

"Great. Now close your eyes." When he did, Ty felt something warm and soft that tasted subtly like dating covering his lips and hands cupping his face. It took a while to realize that the 'something' were CeCe's lips.

She was kissing him. The girl he loved was kissing her. Yes, he always knew that CeCe Jones was the girl who stole his heart and now that she actually kissing him he was blown away with what a simple acting as kissing can make you feel.

He immediately returned the action, one hand finding its way behind the curve of her soft, creamy neck while the other one rested between the hem of her shirt and the top of her jeans where he could feel her burning flesh as he kissed her with full force, enjoying the thrilling rush as he felt every single clichés he heard in movies that he usually found _ridiculous_ but now that this was happening he never wanted it to end.

Oxygen became mandatory as they both pulled away, gasping for air. Once she could breathe normally her big brown big windened. "No no no…" she kept on muttering to herself.

"Why'd you kiss me?" he asked her stupidly and the caramel-skinned boy mentally cursed himself for being an idiot.

"I wanted to see if I had feelings for you."

"And?"

She let out a bitter laugh. "Turns out I'm in love with you. I broke Rocky's promise."

"What promise?"

"To never fall for you."

"I love you too."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"I wish I can kiss you again like in those stupid movies, I really do. But you're off limits. I can't date you. I'm sorry but unless Rocky changes her mind by some miracle we can't be an item."

* * *

**_Ten Years Later_**

Ty and CeCe were sitting on the couch at their apartment, his arm lazily slung around her shoulders as her head resting on her chest. What happened after that day was that Ty begged Rocky for months until the brunette finally cracked as she saw how CeCe's attitude was slowly changing and she wanted the best for the people she loved. So she finally gave them her blessing and were finally able to date.

"Hey Ty," CeCe said after an hour into the movie. "Remember when we first kissed?"

"How could I forget?"

"I don't know, just wondering…" she muttered sleepily, struggling to stifle a yawn. He tilted her head up to give her a sweet kiss on the lips and she snuggled back into his muscular chest, falling into a deep slumber.

Ty smiled down as his girlfriend, the love of her life as one of his hands found itself in his pocket. There was a velvet box resting in there.

He was gonna propose to her. And hopefully she accepted to be his forever.

* * *

**_And that's a wrap! I'm actually quite pleased with this. What are your thoughts? Leave them in a review!_**

**_–Liz_**


End file.
